Eden, The Goddess of Earth
"I'm no longer that young daredevil anymore, I have conquered my fears of injuries". - Eden to Squall when he asks her if she still is scared of getting hurt. Appearance Eden is a female human who stands at 5'5 and weighs about 109 pounds. She usually wears a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with medium-sized sleeves. She also wears a slightly too small for her leather jacket over her shirt. For gloves, she wears finger-less gloves and they have grips on the fingers and palms. She doesn't wear shoes that often, for the amount of, or lack thereof, heat doesn't bother her body temperature, but whenever she does, they're red shoes with black stars that she painted on them herself. Personality Eden is normally quite nice, but due to some bad experiences she had in her childhood, she also is a bit of a rebel when it comes to following orders or being told to do something. Otherwise, she's quite nice and caring unless she gets into a fight, then she's more ruthless and willing to do what it takes to win. When she was younger, she had daredevil tendencies and often got injured, which makes her quite scared of injury and a bit of a coward in fear of injury. History WIP Weapon(s) Rocky Greatsword WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Teleportation Mid-Tier Immortality Geokinesis- Eden's main kinesis. She is rather skilled in this power. Due to it being Earth that Eden manipulates with this, she could theoretically destroy Earth with almost no effort. (By causing the planet's plates to split apart, she could literally rip Earth to pieces) Geothermokinesis- Eden's secondary kinesis. She also has quite the skill over this ability too, as she can summon magma just by throwing a punch or use pre-existing magma to use powerful fire attacks. She's also used this for sneak attacks to catch her foe off-guard before finishing them off and has used this in order to combat her brother's own insanely powerful fire abilities. Super Strength- This power wasn't originally supposed to be Eden's. But after looking at how she punches the ground and lava flies out without her using her kinesis, she is obviously stronger than a normal human by a significant margin. Stone Skin- This allows Eden to make her body completely made out of rock, making most weapons and fire ineffective against her. However, this also makes her quite weak to powerful attacks that could shatter her. Metal Skin- This allows Eden to make her body completely made out of metal, making most weapons very ineffective against her. However, this also makes electricity extremely effective against her. Temperature Resistance- Eden is capable of living in nearly any temperature. Extreme heat or cold don't really bother her, as she's fire-resistant enough to hold lava in her bare hands and is resistant enough to ice that she can break right out of freezing attacks and not even get a chill. Gyrokinesis- Eden's third kinetic ability allows her to mess with the gravitons in the air to create her own gravity fields to use against her opponents. These can range from lifting someone into the air to punch them back down to Eden using it to kill an opponent in various ways. Although Eden could also use this to travel extremely fast to her destination by using gravity fields to "pull" her there faster than she can run. Laspikinesis- This allows Eden to create and manipulate mud to use for attacks or to defend herself. Mud is very sticky, thus making it a good adhesive to trap opponents inside of while also being plentiful enough to be used without worry of exhausting the supply. This also would prove very effective against vain opponents, since they wouldn't want to get dirty and would avoid the mud at all costs. Metallokinesis- This allows Eden to create and manipulate any and all metals and use them for attacks or to defend herself. She also is capable of using this to detect metallic objects and repair damaged or even broken metal objects. It is presumed that Eden learned this kinetic ability from her Mother. Oleokinesis- This allows Eden to draw forth the oil from the ground beneath her and to even create her own oil to use. The oils created tend to be highly flammable, slippery, and very sticky, easily being used as an adhesive to trap foes or make them slip and fall. It is presumed that Eden learned this kinetic ability from her Mother. Hyalokinesis- This allows Eden to create and manipulate glass, which is rather versatile in what can be done with it. While glass can be used as effective cutting weapons, like swords or axes, due to it's sharpness and piercing ability, it also can be used as a way to confuse foes by creating multiple mirrors and getting the foe lost and confused as to where Eden has gotten to, as well as confused to where the Hell these mirrors just came from. Glass on it's own is fragile, so using it as a main weapon or as armor isn't a good idea for Eden. Typhokinesis- This allows Eden to create and manipulate smoke. Which she can use to attack with, mess with her enemies by making them cough from the smoke, and create a dense smokescreen for her to hide in and ambush her foes. Furthermore, Eden is also capable of using smoke on it's own to regenerate if she's blown apart or has taken severe damage. This has allowed her to survive quite a few ordeals that normally would've killed her. Electro-Magnetokinesis- This allows Eden to use both electricity and magnetic forces in order to do nearly anything she wants, like create wide-radius EMPs, mess with quantum energy, and control any machinery ever built with little effort having to be put forth by her. This ability could also be used to control the human body, since it deals with electricity, which would make this a perfect mind control with no real way to be resisted no matter who it's used against. Abacomancy- Allows Eden to read pieces of earth, like stones, crystals, grains of sand, mud, or gems, to see a history of what happened in that area through their eyes. While this ability hardly ever comes into any use during a fight, it is extremely helpful for gathering information and can be a way to gain vital knowledge otherwise lost to time. Techniques Spike Slingshot Eden creates a small spike of solid rock & then launches it at her opponent. Stalagmite Eden punches the ground, causing a line of stalagmites to rapidly break out of the ground in a chosen direction, typically in front of Eden. Eden has used this technique to some creative extent as well, as she once hitched a ride underground on the line of stalagmites to get below her opponent so that when they jumped to avoid the stalagmite, Eden herself broke out of it & was able to land a haymaker of a punch on them by catching them off-guard. Fist of Steel WIP Stone Rain WIP Petrify Eden grabs a foe and slowly turns them into stone, which she then can shatter or leave her foe behind to their fate. Eden also does possess the ability to reverse the effect, but she's unlikely to change an opponent back if she's the one who just turned them to stone. Rolling Stone(s) WIP Magma Fists WIP Magma Armor Eden covers herself in molten magma, making physical attacks quite ineffective against her and burning those who get too close while also making her lava-based abilities stronger. Before she ever reached any of her forms, this was considered a form itself. However, comparing it to her actual forms is like comparing the Kaioken to Super Saiyan. Hand-To-Hand WIP Boulder Toss WIP Lava Pillar WIP House of Pane Eden traps her foe inside a giant maze of mirrors, where the glass reflects various things back at her foe, dead-ends that appear to be open pathways, treasure chests that turn out to be stones, and other mind-boggling techniques are used along with this. While this attack on it's own normally can't defeat or kill an opponent, it does have a chance at destroying their sanity, making them completely helpless for Eden to finish off. Rock N Roll WIP Gold Digger WIP Heart of Gold WIP Molten Avalanche Eden creates a huge wave of lava & sends it crashing towards her opponent. Being a looming deluge of lava, this technique will most likely terrify whoever the unlucky target is. Also, since it's a wave of lava, it's pretty damn hot & there's going to be a blanket of smoke looming over the area its used in, providing great cover for Eden herself. One weakness to this technique however, besides the fact that allies may accidentally get swept up in it, is that the lava has to stay in motion or it'll lose its heat & turn into stone. Rocky Road WIP Ground & Pound WIP Fist Bump WIP Boulder Dash WIP Tremor/Earthquake Eden stomps on the ground, which causes an earthquake that can range from a moderate tremor that'll only make it hard to stand straight to a massive earthquake that's causing entire buildings to crumble apart. Earth's Hand Eden creates a giant hand made from solid stone & has it either punch, flick, or grab the target. The punch is quite simple, it's a massive stone hand giving someone a knuckle sandwich, it's gonna freaking hurt. The flick is more of a breather attack in a way since it's primary design is to put some distance between Eden & her opponent, however, depending on where the fight is happening, a simple poke could be an "environmental" attack. The grab, on the other hand, is meant for straight-up brutality. Once caught inside the stone hand's vice-like grip, it doesn't matter if the opponent's thrown or crushed, both won't be pleasant. Sinkhole This technique is usually done by Eden using her Spike Slingshot technique to throw a spike at a particular spot on the ground, which will then start to sink inwards like a sinkhole just opened up there. This technique is extremely useful for tricking or trapping the opponent. Steam Roller WIP Mountain Range WIP Stone Golem WIP Rock Salt A finishing technique of Eden's, where she raises both of her hands, causing two mountains of solid rock to emerge from the ground, opposite of her opponent's sides. She then will proceed to slam the two together while the opponent's between them, easily crushing any non-superpowered people & even a good portion of superpowered people. However, if the opponent is fast enough, they may be able to outrun the technique & escape before it can crush them. Bottle Opener WIP Stone Coffin WIP Gaia's Wrath WIP Negative Radius WIP Rock Bottom WIP Total Zero WIP Forms Base Goddess of Earth (Unknown Multiplier) Strengths Has planet-destroying power in her base form. (Granted, it is because of her kinesis rather than her own strength) Resistant to any amount of heat and nearly any amount of cold. While not having actual super speed or agility, Eden is faster and more agile than the average human. By tapping into her husband Squall's granted power, she obtains godlike power. Weaknesses Fights recklessly and often uses anger-driven attacks rather than analytical ones. Has an inferiority complex, she always feels like she isn't good enough. This causes self-doubt to her. Despite being okay at logical decisions, her logic is sometimes flawed due to her self-doubt. Often battles all-out from the start. While this will obliterate weaker foes, it will leave Eden tired and nearly defenseless to stronger foes. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes